


What is the Worth of the World?

by ThisIsAStoryAllAboutHow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Soul Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAStoryAllAboutHow/pseuds/ThisIsAStoryAllAboutHow
Summary: Sometimes we don't realize how much we care for others, especially after they've hurt us. Sometimes we still hold onto those feelings. When Tony and Steve go to get the soul stone instead of Black Widow and Hawkeye, they begin to question the extent of their affection. Is it enough to save the world?





	What is the Worth of the World?

The two walk to the entrance way of this grim and dreary place. They meet with the guardian of the soul stone who tells them they must sacrifice a soul for a soul, one that they love. Tony starts laughing in disbelief as they climb up the stairs. “I guess we wasted our time here. Thanos wins again.” 

Captain America chuckles, “You mean after all these years, there’s no affection between us? Not even brotherly love?” 

“What, are you saying you love me?” Tony says with a sarcastic grin. Their footsteps echo up the dark stoney steps. 

“Well, sure.” Steve replies with a shrug. 

Tony shakes his head, unconvinced. 

“Okay, so we have a love-hate relationship. I still respect you.” Steve says apologetically. 

“You love me, so you’ll kill me.” Stark says as he looks up at the menacing sky, red and black swirling above. 

Steve stills himself on the steps, a cold sweat building up. “There… there has to be another way.” 

Without looking back, Tony points out that Thanos had likely given up Gamora for the stone. Silently, Tony finds himself grateful he hadn’t come with Penny or Morgan. But what is he going to do now? There has to be a loophole to getting this stone. Maybe the creepy guide would explain more when they got to the top. Maybe the stone would be on a pillar or in a box they could steal. At noticing Steve’s absence, Tony looks over his shoulder. “Coming Cap?”  
Silently, Captain America continues forward. 

However, when they get to the top, it becomes apparent what really needs to be done. "Okay, but what if I gave up _something _I love instead? Like Lent?" Steve asks Red Skull. Captain America tries to silently reason with himself. It has to be him. If Tony can’t find any place in his heart to give any semblance of love to Steve, then Steve has to be the one to do it. He grips his fist as he reminds himself that this is their second chance. Their only other chance. It isn’t just for one life that they had come this far. He is going to save so many people. Not just in America, not just on Earth, but throughout galaxies. He glares down the cliffside where he knows Tony will soon be.__

____

____

“Cap?” Tony says, a tremble in his voice. “Why are you making that face? Don’t make that face. Cap, I have a family. We’ll just go back. Go back to our time. We tried, and it failed. We—we can’t do this. And come on, you don’t really care about me right?” 

Steve remembers when he first asked Tony for help. Then and now, Tony would choose his family over a second chance to save everyone. Doesn't he need this redemption as well? Doesn't his whole body yearn for this freedom from his failure? He shakes his head, disappointed but sympathetic. Although Captain America doesn't have the confidence to claim total moral clarity, he knows in this moment that he needs to be selfless. He needs to put away his affection for Tony, for their history, conflict, and growth, and do something that will help everyone. Almost everyone. Steve finally looks up at Tony, determination in his gaze. “I’m sorry.” 

Tony stares at Steve with teary eyes that go distant. “No.” he whispers. He softly shakes his head, taking a step backwards. “Cap, you can’t.” 

Steve charges forward, ready to fling Tony. 

“You hate me! We’re not even friends!” Tony yells through grunts. "We basically had a WAR between us!" 

Quickly, Tony’s face construes into an expression of anger. He struggles against Steve as they fight close to the edge. The fight turns into grappling and trying to over power the other. Steve throws a strong punch that sends Tony down, but he quickly jumps back on his feet, ready to punch with metallic strength. At his time exploring uniform, he makes an exasperated grimace before attempting to throw a punch anyway. But Steve dodges and they're back at trying to grab a hold of the other. Their feet shift and reposition, left and right and right again with quick stomps and light touches. It's almost like a dance until there's the sound of a slip. Caught in his imbalance, he feels himself give way. A shove follows, trying to create an escape, but unknowingly leads to something far more tragic. Watching Captain America’s descent in horror, Tony looks down into the betrayed eyes of Steve. It seems Steve can't look anywhere but at Tony, and in that moment, Tony forgets that there is anything else to look at. His heart wrenches and ceases with the flood of guilt that attacks him. His hand grasps out, but there's nothing near to hold. And then Steve’s body is limp on the ground. 

When Tony wakes up, he finds the soul stone in his hand.


End file.
